Remember Our Promise
by LovingUWithoutUKnowing
Summary: Santana & Brittany, high school BFFs. Their promise...to stay best friends no matter what. It seemed easy until Santana receives a scholarship from New York. 4 years later, Santana, together w/ her fiancee. Unknowingly, Brittany is also in a relationship with someone. All hell breaks loose when jealousy rises in their hearts and test their promise. Were this BFFs or something more?


_Hello everyone and let me just say "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" for taking a chance on reading my story. I 'am eternally grateful for this chance you gave me. :)_

_This story comes from a favourite show of mine though I've revised most of it. It's about two best friends in love with each other only their love is frowned upon by someone. Someone who has power beyond anybody else. After watching the show for the third time, I've come to realize that it would be a good story to tell. I chose Brittana because their love is frowned upon by many but they prove to everybody that their love is special and strong that no one can stop. This is basically the theme of this story. _

_Please note two things: First, at the end of each chapter, it is always a flashback to their high school lives. It is also italized. When the style is normal, it means it is in present time. Second, Santana and Brittany are a little OOC here but I would try not to make them too OOC._

_Other than ^those^, I hope you enjoy the story. :)_

_~ Mar_

* * *

Everyone of us has a best friend. A best friend we call our companion, through the good times, the bad times, the worst times, and the best times. A best friend we call our buddy who always stand beside us, always walk besides us, and always believe in you. A best friend we call our real friend who is always there to listen whether it's gossip or pain of a heartbreak, who is always there to give advice no matter how foolish or helpful it is, who is present at the times of happiness wearing a huge smile on their faces, and who is present at times of great sorrow offering a shoulder to cry onto.

The best friends we have are the friends who will never leave us behind and who will always be a constant in our lives. They will always be there throughout the years...as your companion, buddy, and real friend.

Now here's the question though: What happens if...you fall in love with your best friend?

* * *

**_Chapter One: _**_The Reunion_

* * *

_Brittany and Quinn's apartment, 7:30 PM. Lima, Ohio. _

Brittany was frozen with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. _This is not real. This CANNOT be real. __  
_

Santana was in her sight. Brittany could do nothing but imagine that the best friend that had left her was not really there.

Santana was _not_ standing in front of her. Santana was _not_ holding onto a couple of suitcases and Santana was _not_ just hugging her tightly after she dropped the bags to the floor.

Four years after their separation…Santana had finally returned home to Ohio.

"Britt-Britt, I've missed you!" Santana mumbled from the ruffles of Brittany's long blonde hair as she held her best friend in her arms. Santana had been waiting for so long to reunite with her one and only best friend. It's been so long...

Brittany remained silent.

She didn't respond to the embrace nor did she blink once. _Was this a reality or just a mind game by the Gods?_ It took her four years to forget the broken promise they had with each other and she held a soft grudge that long. She was not going to hold it in for long. _I'm not letting you of that easily. _

Brittany pressed her arms on Santana's shoulders and pushed her off. Santana surprised by the rejection of her best friend, "Britt-Britt, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" The sound of pure confusion was present in the Latina's voice.

Brittany just looked into her eyes, burning with mixed emotions. She was miserable, angry, upset, and lonely. _Don't forget, longing. _

Santana never knew but Brittany has loved Santana since their high school years.

Brittany had to put up with the confusion. Her sexuality was tested every second she spent with her best friend. When Santana had left, she finally comprehended and accepted it—she was gay. She likes girls. She was a bona fide lesbian.

There is a saying that when you lose something, that's when you realize _how special it is_.

That is how Brittany felt when she watched Santana's plane fly for New York, four years ago. The special person in her life left her and she had to wait.

_All alone. With her feelings…unrequited._

She wrote everyday…no matter how hard it was for her to write…and sent it to the post office…no matter how many times she lost her way…It was a routine that repeated itself every week. The employees changed throughout the two years Brittany had constantly written to Santana and every batch of new postal crew would get the basics of their number one client.

Brittany wrote to Santana in hopes that Santana would write back. The hope died when she was finally in a relationship with Quinn, her high school friend. She thought it was best to forget her but such a reunion was not going to help Brittany nor Brittany's current relationship with Quinn.

_This is trouble. _Brittany thought.

"Santana,"

"What's with the formality, Britt-Britt? Why aren't you calling me by my nickname? Call me 'Tannie' like you used to." Santana jokingly reminded her.

_I wish…but I've changed now._

"It's been four years…I've lost all interest in calling someone a childish nickname." Brittany pointed out rather harshly.

Santana was slightly taken aback by what Brittany said. "Wow. You've matured…"

"You should know since I've written to you for two years and stopped," Brittany looked at Santana, curious to how she would react. She saw it, the guilty gleam in Santana's beautiful eyes. What she wanted—a small sign of victory that she had given Santana a bit of what she deserved. _She deserves to feel guilty. _

Santana brought out a shoebox from her bag. She removed the cover and showed it to Brittany, "These are your letters…"

"You kept them?" Brittany sounded, half-angry and half-joyous. _Did she really kept them? _She doubted. _That can't be. _

"Yeah…I-I'm sorry I didn't write back…" Santana apologized.

"Why didn't you? For two years I waited, Santana…" Brittany had to stop herself from crying in front of Santana as she felt her eyes start to mist. She _cannot _cry in front of Santana.

"I wanted to! I did…but they didn't let me."

"Who didn't let you?"

"My roommates…"

"What?" Brittany was a bit puzzled but Santana's response to a serious question. _What did the student body have against Santana? That's pure idiocy! _Brittany should know. She was student council president at McKinley High for two years.

"I lived in a dorm room with eight other girls. They kept bullying and teasing me about the letters. They kept saying it was from my girlfriend and I told them it wasn't! Yet, they pestered and rummaged through my things. I didn't have time to write back because of my lessons and…I know you won't forgive me but…I just want you to understand, Britt-Britt-…"

How could Britt-Brittany accept such reason? The Santana she loved so much was strong and fierce that she won't let some girls stop her from writing to her best friend. That attitude of hers was one of the reasons Brittany fell for Santana in the first place.

But actually, Santana had a deeper reason.

Santana did have replies.

She had the words but not the guts. She could've sent letters but she would have been shunned from her so called 'friends'. Santana came from a simple life and the entire student body were luxurious in wealth. Santana had to fit in. For her to write letters as the simpleton she was, she would be teased. Santana was used to act strong, fierce, and walking the halls of McKinley with an air that says 'step away from me bitch or you'll be sorry'. But she can't be like that in the university. If the student body won't like her, she would lose her scholarship. Therefore, none of her letters were sent. It was foolish of her but-peer pressure...and pressure from her grandmother.

Brittany tried to be fair but the pain in her heart couldn't take it. _You shouldn't have felt scared, Santana. You shouldn't have. __  
_

"Santana, I'm sorry if I sound rude but can you get out? How do you even know where I live?"

"I told you…I've kept all your letters and I've read them all. I think it's your 55th letter that mentioned you found yourself an apartment and you gave the address just in case I wanted to come back. So, here I am Britt-Britt…"

"…" Brittany didn't know how to respond to _that. _

"Britt-Britt…I'm sorry! You're the first person I visited when we arrived in the airport…"

"_We_?" _Your with somebody? _

Santana tilted her head. _Did I forget to mention that?_

"I came back to Ohio with my boyfried, Sam."

"B-boyfriend?" Brittany stuttered. _Boyfriend?_

_BOYFRIEND!_

At that moment, they heard a loud thud in the hallway. Santana forgot to close the apartment door and from that door came a man with short blonde hair and a smile able to blind many who stare too long. Santana smiled as she watched her clumsy boyfriend stumble from the bags he dropped. She ran to his side and balanced him as she giggled. _Did Santana actually giggle?_ She brushed back his locks of hair and looked up at his girlfriend then at the confused blonde inside the room.

"Hello! You must be Brittany! Santana has told me everything about you!"

_Sure she has…_ Brittany said to herself. She gave a plastic smile to mask her inward emotions.

_Was he also the reason why Santana couldn't even write a simple letter?_

Brittany was tumbling down a cliff of melancholy.

* * *

_Brittany and Quinn's apartment, 8:10 PM. Lima, Ohio. _

Brittany didn't expect to be so polite to Sam. This man, an overly cheerful man, it annoyed the living crap out of her.

_How could Tannie like such a noisy, nosy and irritating man?_

She did her best to be nice although he was already reaching Brittany's limit.

"So, you're actually lesbian? Wow, I've never met a lesbian before! So awesome!" he said in his cheery voice dripping with his Southern accent.

Brittany gritted her teeth. _He's pushing my buttons and if he doesn't shut up, I sure will…_

"Sam," Santana tapped on him shoulder, "You shouldn't be so rude." She scolded him.

"Sorry, Santana…" He looked like a kicked-puppy. Santana immediately perked up.

"No, it's okay," She assured him. She gave a slight peck on his cheek and Brittany threw up a little in her throat. _I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!_

"So, Britt-Britt, how's Quinn? Is her music producing doing any good?" Santana inquired.

"Yeah…she's working on a trainee's album actually. He said that the trainee's name is Rachel Berry and she'll be debuting soon."

"Wow! That's awesome! Will we ever get to meet the soon-to-be famous Rachel Berry?" asked Sam, "I'd love to get her autograph before she debuts so that it can be worth something!"

_Is this man for real? Damn, can he just shut up! _Brittany thought again.

"Sam, your crazy antics are just hilarious!" commented Santana.

_Of course, Santana would think it was absolutely adorable._ Brittany was sickened by the thought that they're together. Whenever Santana looked at Sam with loving eyes, Brittany would lose a _piece_ of her heart.

_Wait…why do I feel this way anyways? I love Quinn! I'm IN LOVE with Quinn Fabray! I forgot about Santana long ago! I shouldn't feel anything for her now…_

Brittany gazed at Santana who was laughing away at Sam's acts. She smiled as she watched Santana chuckle away…if only she was the one making Santana smile that way.

Then, the rain started pouring.

"Oh no…" said Sam. Brittany came back from her trance and looked out the window. The weather suddenly changed…_how nice…_

…_the weather resembles my mood. _

* * *

_Brittany and Quinn's apartment, 8:32 PM. Lima, Ohio._

Santana covered Sam in a woollen blanket as he slept on the couch. Santana kissed him on the forehead and went back into conversation with Brittany. Another gesture that almost made Brittany vomit. _Can you please stop doing that, Tannie? _She silently asked for.

"I'm sorry we have to bother you for tonight. We have no other place to stay and the rain just made this the only option," told Santana towards Brittany.

"Don't worry," Brittany said, even though she didn't want Sam aka Big Lips, the nickname she gave him, near her. "I don't mind. I'm sure Quinn won't mind either."

"You and Quinn live together?" Santana asked.

"Yeah…since last year."

"That's great! Good for you, Britt-Britt!"

_Do you really think that's awesome? _Brittany thought. There was a small flicker hope in her that Santana won't like her living with Quinn and an even smaller flicker of hope that Santana was jealous.

Brittany bit her lip, a gesture she usually does when she's thinking of something. She was hesitant to ask such question but it killed her so she had to ask, "Santana, what do you really think of me?" She asked seriously.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Santana giggled. _When did Santana learn to giggle? She never giggles! She laughs out loud! _

"What I mean to say is…" Brittany thought of an easier way to put it. "What is your sole opinion of me? Me being…a lesbian and all."

"Oh...is that what you're worried about? Britt, I'm fine with you being a lesbian. As long as you're happy then I'm happy. You're my best friend and I accept you for who you are…" Santana reassured her.

Brittany smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. Her best friend still has not changed since high school. Santana was always the open-minded and thoughtful girl though not everyone in school saw her that way but not her. Santana was her true self when she's with Brittany. It's like there are two Santana's. The one everyone saw who's a bitch. And the one who Brittany saw as a tough but open-minded and kind girl.

But that sure has changed in four years. The bitch Santana she knew seems to be gone now…

Brittany stood by her glass balcony door and watched the droplets of water slide down and make a trail of endless tears. In the reflection, Brittany watched Santana care for the sleeping girl.

_Santana…I still love you…but I can't love you. I love Quinn…and I love you. Why did you have to come back? You're confusing me!_

"Britt-Britt," called out Santana. Brittany turned around as Santana asked for her attention, "Y-Yes, Santana?"

"Can I talk to you for a while?" Santana sounded _very _serious.

"Sure…"

They walked to other side of the living room and spoke in low volume as not to disturb Sam.

"What's up, Santana?" Brittany asked, curious to why her best friend suddenly sounded so serious.

"I have something to tell you…"

Brittany questioned as to what it may be. She hoped it would be a sudden confession that Santana didn't really love Sam but instead loved Brittany more than anyone. Yet, Brittany did not expect this outcome.

"I'm marrying Sam…and I want you to be my maid of honour."

Nope. She definitely wasn't expecting _that. _

"W-What?" _No!_

* * *

McKinley High, 4:30 PM. Lima, Ohio.

_The school bell rang and echoed through the hallways of McKinley High School. All the students were running out, excited to reach home and play games and have fun. Brittany was not like everyone else, she didn't want to go home. She'd rather stay in school where she sat next to Santana in almost every class except for English because Brittany had to take special classes for her not-so-good grades._

_The young junior students, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, walked side by side to the outside gate. Santana broke silence, "Hey, Britt-Britt?"_

_"What is it, Tannie?" _

_"Do you think we will be able to stay best friends forever?"_

_"__Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course __we'll be best friends forever!" Brittany cheered._

_"You sure?" Santana asked as if she didn't believe a word that Brittany said. _

_"Of course I'm sure! It's a promise!" Brittany held out her pinky to do their special pinky. Santana beamed brightly and entwined her pinky to Brittany's. They said in perfect unison,__"It's OUR PROMISE!" They both shouted, causing some students passing by to look at them with confusion but they didn't care. _

_Suddenly, Santana's phone started vibrated in her bag. Breaking apart from Brittany, she pulled out her phone and opened the text she just received. She read it and immediately put back her phone from where it came from. _

_"Britt-Britt, I got to go." Santana said, sounding sad that they will part. She always hated parting with Brittany. She loved being with her. _

_"Oh okay." Brittany sounded just as sad as her best friend. Santana extended her hand and gave Brittany's hand one last squeeze before walking away. _

_"Hey Tannie!" Santana heard Brittany call her. She turned her head back and saw her best friend looking beautiful with a huge smile on her face._

_"Remember our promise!" She reminded her, with her hands on opposite sides of her mouth. _

_Santana nodded. "I'll remember." With that, she walked away from her best friend and from her school with a smile on her face and a warm feeling in her heart. _

* * *

_So...what do you think? What are your thoughts with the fact that Santana's getting married to Sam? What about Brittany? Will she approve of such wedding or stop it by telling Santana how she feels? What about Quinn then? _

_I hope you liked it and I hope you review! :)_

_~ Mar_


End file.
